


Down to Business

by soo



Series: Foreign Relations [2]
Category: House of Cards (US TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night/early morning phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Business

Mycroft glanced down at his mobile as it rang. Few people had his personal number. Of those only two would call at this hour of the morning and he left one of them in his bed. He'd wondered when Francis would let him know that Walker had stabbed him in the back and what he planned on doing about it.

He sat down and answered. "Francis, good morning or should I say good evening." 

"I have a situation."

"I've heard," Mycroft said softly.

"Of course, you have. Do you have spies everywhere?"

Mycroft laughed. "Not everywhere. Just the important places."

"I'm glad to hear that the British Government considers this important."

"Important is putting it mildly. I've invested too much to let this fall apart." Mycroft settled back in his chair and powered on his computer. "Do you have a plan?"

Frank hesitated. "Not as such."

Mycroft blinked. "But you are going after Walker?"

"If I have your support."

"Of course, Francis. Just let me know what you need."

"Thank you," Frank said with relief. 

"May I suggest you start with your replacement?"

"Kerns...that's an excellent idea."

Mycroft agreed and rang off. He opened up his email to the latest American report. Francis had his work cut out for him. He smiled. It was time to get down to business.


End file.
